The present invention relates to a method for preparing an IC card carrying a non-contact type built-in IC module which stores personal information and the like which is required for security such as prevention against forgery and falsification, and an IC card.
In recent years, widely employed as identification cards (ID cards) and credit cards, have been IC cards carrying a built-in chip. Specifically, non-contact type IC cards, which have, in their interior, IC chips and electronic parts such as an antenna which exchanges information with the exterior and have no electric contact points in the exterior, result in higher security compared to contact type IC cards, having an electric contact points on the surface. As a result, non-contact type IC cards have found the use in which data secrecy and prevention of forgery and falsification are highly demanded, as for ID cards. For example, non-contact type IC cards comprise a first sheet material comprising on the outer surface an image receiving layer and a second sheet material comprising on the outer surface a writing layer and an IC module consisting of IC chips and an antenna, sealed by adhesives, which is provided between the aforesaid first sheet material and the aforesaid second sheet material. When an IC card is used as an ID card, in many cases, commonly provided on the image receiving layer side is personal identification information including a name and a portrait and on the other side is a writable surface for the purpose of subsequent description.